Who am I?
by MoonGoddessPhoebe
Summary: Christmas isn't so merry for Otto when he finds out he was adopted! Not only that, he has psychokinetic ability. Rated for swearing. Chapter 6-Twisters secret revealed and Otto goes to the lab.
1. Baby in a Trash Can

Who am I?  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Rocket Power, nor the characters, places and logos associated with it. So you can't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"James, I think I'm going mad! I can't stand it any longer. The baby is driving me nuts, the electricity in this house is shit and we can't even afford the fucking groceries by the time we pay the rent." Anna shouted at her husband. "I wish I had gone through with the abortion, I didn't even want this fucking baby! I'm nineteen for crying out loud!"   
  
"Yeah, like we could have afforded an abortion back then! It's not my fault, your the woman after all, you're the one that had it." James snapped back, standing up from the crappy couch they owned. The tiny two week old baby had woke up in fright because of his parents yelling and he started crying loudly.  
  
"There he goes again! Does the stupid thing ever shut up! I can't do this any more! We have to get rid of it!" The lights started flickering on and off. "There go the lights again! Atleast without the baby we could live in a better place than this shit hole. Let's face it, he'll be better off dead or living with someone else. We can't keep him!" Anna stated.   
  
James didn't know what to say. He hadn't wanted the baby either, but he felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of dumping the poor kid somewhere. James sat down again and thought about the previous two weeks. Niether him or Anna had slept in days because of the baby's needs. After a few minutes he sighed, thinking to himself it was the baby or them and gave in to Anna's request.   
  
A few hours later, everything was set. The couple were going to move back with Anna's parents and abandon their baby. They set him down in a box in an alley near a couple of garbage bins, not knowing or even caring too much about his future, only their own.  
  
-----  
  
Another couple living nearby had no idea what lay in store for them. "Something's up with the phone. It keeps ringing, but no-ones there. Ray, I told you to check on Regina ten minutes ago, she won't stop crying!"  
  
"You call this crying?" Ray Rocket held his daughter in his arms. She was sleeping as quiet as a mouse. "But you're right. I do hear crying. Maybe it's another in the building. I'm going to take the garbage out."   
  
Ray walked outside with the bags. He noticed the buildings lights burning brighter than ever, almost blinding. Walking towards the garbage bins he noticed the crying was getting louder. He ran over, concerned and found the baby that had been dumped a few hours earlier.  
  
"Geez. Poor little guy." He scooped the baby up in his arms but it still wouldn't stop crying. For some reason, it felt right holding the little boy. "I can't let this happen to you again. We've always wanted a boy." Ray brought the child inside and called to report it, with no idea what he was getting himself into.  
  
-----  
  
"Isn't christmas the best time of year? So Reggie, you got me my present yet?" Otto was never the type to wait for Christmas presents. He was always too curious.  
  
"Mind your business Rocket Boy and help put up the lights like dad asked you to."  
  
"Keep your pants on. I'm just getting a drink." Otto walked out to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, because all the hard work you've been doing must be exhausting," replied Reggie, sarcastically.  
  
Otto started pouring himself some soda. He really wasn't in the mood for work, he was itching with curiousity. He was just about to take a sip, when the glass exploded in his hands. "Oh weak! I bet if I know what my presents were I wouldn't squeeze the glass to death."   
  
"Otto, is everything okay?" Reggie ran into the kitchen to witness yet another breakage. "Raymundo will flip if he this mess."  
  
"Well, he's not here!" Otto suddenly realised what that meant. "We're here, he's not here. Do you know what this means!" Otto ran to Ray's room for a closet rummage.   
  
Reggie rolled her eyes and began to clean up the mess. "Someone has got to get that guy a stess ball."  
  
-----  
  
"Damn, he must have figured out I had a little peek last year." Otto said, looking at the place Ray usually hid the presents. Though he kept looking and eventually saw a box. "Oh boy, I bet thats one of them in there." He grabbed the box and found it was filled with Ray's old scrap books and important documents. he picked one out and began flipping through the pictures.  
  
"Hey Reg, check this out. It's some of Raymundo's really bad photos." Otto cried out, picking up another album.  
  
Reggie came in, crossing her arms. "You know we're not supposed to look in those....hey look at Tito." She began laughing and flipping through the pages. "Hey! There's my baby photos. Which means, guess who's are next!"  
  
They flipped the page, seeing an old newspaper article. "What would Dad be doing with this? Hey wait, thats him in the picture, holding a baby."   
  
Reggie read the first part of the clipping. "It's about a baby found abandoned in a trash can. Dad found it, he was a hero."   
  
Otto grabbed the article off her and started reading. Though when he reached the part about the adoption, he stopped. "Reggie, why does it say here that dad adopted the little boy. If he did we'd have a brother right?"  
  
Reggie read over his shoulder, hoping that he was joking. Though when she saw the date being a year after her birth, she knew he wasn't. "Well, atleast I would have a brother," she whispered nervously.   
  
Otto kept reading the clipping, eyes opened wide. "They named the baby.....no way." He dropped the clipping, staring at the cupboard.   
  
Reggie had no idea what to say. It was a huge shock for her. "Otto, maybe it's a joke. Raymundo put it in there to stop you snooping," she suggested, though knowing it wasn't true. She stared at her brother, it was like he had become mute. "Otto..."  
  
"Some joke. Don't talk to me." Otto replied quietly and harshly. Suddenly the stereo started blasting loud rock music from the other room and the ceiling light exploded in Ray's room, making Reggie scream.  
  
"Otto, pack up the stuff now!" Reggie screamed over the loud music. She looked over towards the alarm clock to see how long they had, but the numbers just kept changing and flashing. Reggie shook Otto. "We have to hurry!"   
  
Otto began shoving the stuff back into the box, roughly. Afterwards he walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. He didn't know if he was feeling mad, sad or betrayed. Just a mix of emotions. He listened to the stereo, pumping its loud music. Thirteen years and I never knew, he thought to himself.   
  
"Otto, something's up with the stereo! It won't turn off!" Reggie kept flipping the switch until the stereo just shut down. She sat down with Otto on the couch, wanting to talk about what they just saw, but niether of them had the guts to bring it up. Finally Reggie said, "I guess we better finish putting up the Christmas lights."   
  
Otto glared at her. "I don't want to hang Christmas lights." He stated before walking up the stairs to his room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is a new fic Im trying out. Though I will probably update H&H alot more. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Reactions and Realisation

Chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Sam walked across the street to the Rocket's house. He figured he would help give them a hand with their Christmas lights so they could go to Madtown sooner. "Hey Reggie. I see you haven't finished hanging your lights yet. Where's Otto?"   
  
"I don't know. I really don't know what's happening." Reggie was sitting on the couch, holding a string of lights.   
  
"Geez, you look stressed. What's the matter." Sam walked over and sat by her.   
  
"Otto wanted to peak at his presents again." Reggie replied, staring at the wall. She was breathing heavily as she was still shocked about what she found out ealier, though still trying to think of a logical explanation.  
  
"Well, you know Otto..." Sam stopped as he saw Otto come down the stairs. "Hey Otto, hows it going. I've come over to help with the Christmas lights. Twister will be over later, since Lars has such a work allergy."   
  
Otto ignored him and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself another drink, but his hands were shaking so much from stress and anger he spilled some on the table. He grabbed a paper towel to clean it up, but accidently knocked the drink off the table. He looked down towards where the glass should have smashed but it hadn't. The glass stood perfectly upright in mid air. Otto looked towards it, eyes wide.  
  
"Otto, is everything okay?" Sam walked into the kitchen and as he did the glass exploded. He jumped at the sound of it. "I'll help you clean it up."  
  
Otto turned his gaze to Sam. "Fuck off Squid. Just because I'm adopted doesn't mean I'm a total idiot!" Sam was about to retaliate but was stopped when some popping noises were heard coming from the other room and Reggie screamed. Otto was too angry to move, so Sam went to investigate.  
  
"The lights, they just started....it was so weird." Reggie said, picking up the string she threw down. "Look at this, about ten of these lights just busted." Reggie bent down to pick up the tiny bits of glass.  
  
Sam was about to ask more about what happened, when once again the stereo started blaring. Reggie and Sam jumped. Otto came into the room, glaring at them both.  
  
"Turn the music down!" Otto cried out. "Or don't you think of anyone but yourself!" The stereo stopped playing. All three of them looked at it.  
  
"Thats the second time today. Somethings wrong with it." Reggie explained to Sam. "I didn't turn it on Rocket Boy."   
  
"Don't call me Rocket Boy!" Otto warned her. Sam remembered what Otto said about being adopted. He wanted to ask about the subject, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.  
  
Reggie filled in the awkward silence. "Sammy, do you think you could check it out for us. You might find what's wrong with it." Sam agreed to do what she asked, because the situation was so awkward, and walked over to the shelves. Reggie looked at Otto.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He snapped at her.  
  
"Don't you notice that really weird stuff has happened today? I'm sorry about everything. But you're still my brother and you'll always be Rocket Boy to me." Reggie hoped her words helped console him in some way.  
  
"No, I'm not. I don't know who I am anymore!" Otto stormed upstairs once again.  
  
Sam turned around and looked at Reggie. "If you don't mind me asking, and let's face it how can you blame me, what's this about Otto being adopted?"  
  
"He was snooping for his presents before. We found a box in Raymundo's closet...there was an article, about a baby found in a trash can..." Reggie was nearly in tears, Sam could tell she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Well, what's the other weird stuff thats been happening besides the stereo?" Sam asked, trying to get off the subject for Reggie's sake.  
  
"Just electrical stuff, mainly with the lights. Or maybe I'm just going crazy." Reggie sat down on the ground, wrapping the glass in a small piece of wrapping paper.  
  
"Believe me, you're everything else but crazy. Except when it comes to sports." Sam wanted to stop the conversation, but he had to know how she felt. "How are you holding up with what you found out?"  
  
"I thought you were meant to be the smart one. How do you think I'm doing?" Reggie realised what she said was rude and apologised quickly. "I'm sorry, it's been really shocking. I don't want to talk about it."   
  
Sam went back to inspecting the stereo. He looked down at the electrical socket and pulled out the plug that was in there. "Reggie, there's actually smoke coming out of the power outlet."   
  
Reggie ran over to check it out. "How did that happen?"   
  
"I have no idea, but I don't think you're stereo will be turning on by itself now." Sam put the plug down, Reggie looked at it confused. "I've never seen anything like this before. We better be careful or we could get electricuited."  
  
"Sammy, are you sure this was the plug you pulled out of the socket just then." When Sam nodded in reply, Reggie pointed at the iron, where the cord lead. "I had to iron my pants to wear to the Ocean Shores tree lighting....so I unplugged the stereo."   
  
"Are you saying that the stereo wasn't even plugged in?" Sam suddenly became scared and confused. "The only other outlet in this room has the TV plugged in."   
  
-----  
  
Otto was sitting up in his room. After all his anger, he just sat there crying. He could hear the door slam downstairs, signalling that Ray had come home. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to face his dad.   
  
"This shouldn't even be my room. Or my house." Otto said aloud. The words of the article kept repeating in his mind. Abandoned and found in a trash can, I guess I'm just a piece of garbage to my parents, Otto thought to himself.  
  
Twister came into the room, obviously with no idea of what was going on. "Hey Ottoman. Reggie said you were up here. We're all going to Madtown now."  
  
"You shouldn't even be my best bro." Otto mumbled to himself. "I don't want to go. Not in the mood."  
  
"Otto Rocket? Not in the mood for Madtown? Are you feeling okay?" Twister looked Otto right in the eyes.  
  
"I just don't want to go, now get off my case and leave me alone," snapped Otto. "I said I don't want to go, so enough of the third degree."  
  
"What's wrong bro? Are you still coming to the tree lighting tonight?" Twister was about to sit down by his friend when Otto stood up.  
  
"No I'm not coming to the tree lighting. Just fuck off!" Otto said through gritted teeth. Twister was backing out of the room slowly. Otto wouldn't stop glaring. All at once, Otto's posters just flew off the walls. Twister freaked out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Otto turned to all the posters, his anger turning to shock and confusion. Why can't they just stay on the walls, Otto thought to himself. He prepared to pick up one of the posters, but as though it read his mind, it rose up with the others and put itself back on the wall.  
  
"What the?" Otto said aloud, then suddenly had a thought. "No, no way. Stuff like that only happens in movies." Still, he was curious. He looked towards his bedside lamp, concentrating. After a few seconds nothing happened. Otto began to laugh at his stupidity when the lamp turned itself on and shone as bright as it could.  
  
He stood there staring at the light. "I'm doing this. Thats why the electricity has been so screwed up today...." Otto was still a little skeptical and decided on another test. He went to the top of the stairs and sat down. He saw Sam, Twister, Reggie and Ray all sitting down talking. Otto concentrated on the TV and almost immediatly it turned on, with the volume up very loud. The four on the couch jumped in fright.  
  
"It's a ghost. Run for your lives!" Twister screamed out. "Get out of the house!" Immediatly all of them ran outside.  
  
"No-one thought about me still being in the house did they? Of course not!" Otto commanded the TV to turn off and went and opened the front door.  
  
"Otto, are you okay? There's a ghost in your house man." Twister stammered.  
  
"There's no such thing...atleast I don't think so." Sam whimpered.  
  
"Otto, get out of the house now. Something weird is going on. You could hurt yourself." Ray said.  
  
Otto stared Ray right in the face and stepped forward. "I really should get out of the house, shouldn't I? After all, the house isn't really mine is it?"  
  
"What are you talking about son?" Ray asked.  
  
"You mean you forgot that my real parents abandoned me in a trash can? I'm not really yours, so don't call me son."   
  
Ray didn't know exactely how to approach the situation. "You were searching my stuff? That's it, you're grounded. We'll talk about this later."  
  
Otto glared at what he believed was his father for thirteen years. "I don't think so. Why would I want to talk to you. You lied to me for years and now you're more concerned about me searching your stuff, than how I'm feeling. Later, much." He began walking off and before Ray could say anything to stop him, Otto turned around and said just one word, causing the unplugged stereo to start playing again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Promise the next chapter will be alot better, and this story is leading up to some surprising events. So now what will happen that his "family" and friends know he has abilities like this? Chapter 3 up soon. 


	3. Trouble at the Tree Lighting

Chapter 3  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three friends stood in front of the big tree in the middle of the town square. Otto hadn't been seen since the afternoon, so none of them could really get in the festive spirit that the Ocean Shores Tree Lighting brought out in everyone.  
  
"Psychokinesis has been studied scientifically and alot of the results disproved the whole theory. I still can't believe it, Otto willed a stereo that wasn't even plugged in to start playing." Sam looked at his friends, knowing they were thinking the same thing as him.   
  
"I can't believe it. Though it certainly explains everything that happened today. I just hope he comes home, despite everything that the paper said he is still my brother. Can't put up with him for thirteen years for nothing." Reggie was trying to lighten up the situation.  
  
"What is psychokinesis? Does that mean Otto is like, a psycho?" Twister asked.   
  
"It means that he can control objects with the power of his mind. Like this afternoon, what happened in his room, a simple thought and he pulled all those posters off the wall. Not to mention the TV, stereo and the lights that burst." Sam explained.  
  
"Hey everyone. Reggie said that Ocean Shores tree lighting is the best ever. I can't wait to actually see it." Breezy walked over to them. She was staying in town for two months, glad she wasn't moving around constantly for Christmas. She had no idea what went on earlier that day, so was pretty happy in comparison to the others. "Say, where's Otto?"   
  
"I have no idea. He's kind of mad at me." Ray explained what happened to Breezy, though leaving out the part about Otto's special talents so she wouldn't think he was completely crazy. He was confused, as she didn't seem as shocked as he expected.  
  
"I just hope Otto isn't anywhere near the tree lighting, because if he is, who knows what kind of stuff could go wrong." Twister said, looking at his friends.  
  
-----  
  
"They went to the tree lighting without me. I can't believe it. Dad's coming on to the skirt so much he barely knows I'm gone." Otto mumbled as he stood at the back of the crowd. "Who needs Christmas anyway."  
  
An announcement was made. "Countdown. 5....4....3....2....1! Merry Christmas Ocean Shores!" The tree lit up and everyone in the crowd stared at it in awe. Otto looked up at the tree, glaring. It started with one, then the lights started popping in an explosion of electrical sparks. Finally the star on top slowly burned out and flew off the tree.  
  
"Shit! They're going to know I did that." Otto ran as he heard some people in the crowd scream and the announcer explain that something was wrong with the electrical wiring.   
  
"I'm going to find Otto, he's here I know it. No-one could have caused that much damage except him." Ray ran off through the crowds.  
  
"What's he talking about? Why would Otto rewire the tree?" Breezy looked down at the three teens.  
  
"He didn't have to rewire it. He's psychokinetic abilities did all the rewiring for him." Sam told her. "I know it sounds bogus, but lets get out of the crowds and I'll explain it to you."  
  
-----  
  
"Otto has psychokinetic abilities. He had ever since he was a baby." Ray explained to everyone back at the Rocket house. He had managed to catch up to Otto and had brought him and everyone back to the house. "I remember the electricity going crazy and things falling out of place. I didn't believe it, because it hasn't happened since we adopted him."  
  
"Possibly due to the process of cognitive development. The abilities were in the baby's brain at birth, but lay dormant until now, when the process is nearly complete." Sam explained.  
  
"This is all a little crazy." Breezy said, breathing heavily. "I need a drink."  
  
Otto was surprisingly calm throughout the whole conversation, all to cover up the tears he wanted to cry for what happened. He walked over and stood in the kitchen doorway. Everyone looked at him confused. A few seconds later a glass of water floated into the room. "Believe me now Breezy?"   
  
Breezy grabbed the water, inspecting the glass for string or some other logical explanation. Finally she gave in. "This is just too crazy to believe. I've heard about this stuff before but only in movies."  
  
"Believe me, we've been trying to look for some kind of explanation, but we can't." Reggie said. The lights started flickering, everyone looked at Otto as they assumed that was his way of wanting attention.   
  
"What? That wasn't me. I didn't do that." Otto said, wondering if he really could control this gift he thought was so cool.  
  
"It seems you can't control this. First the tree, now the lights. Otto, maybe you should learn to control this." Ray suggested. "It also might give you some time to think about the positive side of your adoption."  
  
"What are you suggesting? I go to one of those labs where they perform experiments on me and stuff." Otto asked, his mood causing the lights to flash like crazy.  
  
"Stop doing that! They can help you control this and you made it clear that you don't want to be around me right now. I don't want to send you away but we may as well get some experts on the subject to tell us about it. Otto, you wrecked the tree lighting, I don't think I have any other option. You may end up hurting someone, or yourself."   
  
Everyone else in the room was too nervous to get involved. They kept trying to think of another way to let Otto stay with them, but they knew they didn't have much choice.  
  
"So, my biological parents abandon me and now you're going to send me away." Otto stood there, grunting heavily. The lights in the living room glowed brightly, glasses from the kitchen flew into view and raced around the room. Otto let out a cry of frustration. All the glasses smashed against the wall, the TV screen smashed as though someone kicked it from the inside.  
  
"Otto stop!" Breezy cried as she did her best to sheild Twister, Sam and Reggie from broken glass. "Please! You're going to hurt yourself."  
  
Photoes of Otto and Reggie as children came off the walls, circling Otto. Everyone else in the room was screaming or too scared to scream. A minute later, Otto lost control and the force of a particularly heavy photo frame knocked him out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Otto is very pissed off indeed. How will this episode effect his future? Will Ray really take him to the experts, or find another way? Will Otto end up hurting himself or one of his friends? Soon..... 


	4. Taken Away

Chapter 4  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ray carried the passed out Otto, as well as some of his things, to his car. In his hand was a card he had ever since Otto came into his life. The card for the place that could help him out.  
  
"Dad, where are you taking Otto? Please don't send him to one of those labs or something." Reggie and the others ran outside.  
  
"It's not a lab, it's a facility for people just like him. I never thought I would have to use this." Ray looked at Breezy. "Look after them while I'm gone."  
  
"Reconsider what you might be putting Otto into. We don't know anything about this place." Sam told him.  
  
"Believe me guys, I've run this through my mind. There's no other way. If he stays, he could really hurt someone."   
  
Twister was staying silent throughout the whole thing. Reggie and Sam figured it was from the shock of losing his best friend. As Ray stepped into the car, Twister raised his hand to wave.   
  
-----  
  
Otto woke up inside the car. He rubbed his eyes, wondering where he was going. None of his friends were there and the roads looked unfamiliar.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Otto asked.  
  
"See for yourself." Ray said as the car stopped. "I phoned ahead, they're expecting you. I'm sorry I had to do this, believe me I love you and despite what you think you are my son."  
  
"Whatever. Just leave." Otto muttered, stepping out of the car to grab his things. A woman stepped out of the building to greet him.  
  
"Welcome, you must be Otto Rocket. I know you must be scared. Thinking we are something off the X files. Yes, we have a lab, but only to study your capabilities. My name-"  
  
"I already know, it's Breezy. How did you get here? I didn't know you worked here?" Otto looked up at the woman, a striking resemblance to the person who was at his house.  
  
The woman didn't seem surprised he knew her name, she lead him into the building. "I should be used to these psychic kids by now. Though your dad only said you had psychokinetic abilities. Do you have premenitions aswell?"   
  
"No I don't. I already know you. Is the whole Sales rep thing a cover up?" Otto looked along the walls, pictures of people stared back at him. He was lead up the stairs to his room.  
  
"I've never been a sales rep and I have never met you before." She suddenly had a thought. "Unless my sister is using my name for some unknown purpose. Anna was always weird that way."  
  
-----  
  
Otto woke up in the morning. He tried to open his door, but it was locked. "Great I'm in a prison!" Suddenly the door opened and a bunch of kids and teens all flooded into the hallway.  
  
Otto watched them, curious as to where they were going. Suddenly, a boy about his age came up to him. "Hey, I'm Jack. You're new to the system here. The doors are locked at night and opened at breakfast, the reason being that people with powers like ours can really make a mess. Follow me." He started walking down the hallway. "I'm telepathic and without this training I was picking up all sorts of messages from other people's minds. Nearly drove me insane."  
  
"I'm psychokinetic. I move things and sometimes blow them up. So what happens at this place." Otto followed Jack through a pair of doors. It looked like a very small camp cafeteria.   
  
"Well, if you're in reasonable control, you're free to do whatever you want. If you're out of control, then they try and rehabilitate you so you don't kill yourself. Once they feel you're in control, they let you go home." Jack handed Otto a tray.   
  
Otto only wanted some toast, he found a seat and spotted a camera watching them. "This camera thing is totally bogus. What's the point?" Otto willed the knife to butter his toast for him.  
  
"So they can study us, I guess. Speaking of which, every day you have to go to the lab so they can see your progress. They have to get an idea of what they're dealing with. You could be here for a week, month or even year. I'm almost ready to go back home." Jack looked down at Otto's toast. "I wish I had powers like yours. Or even be as good a telepathic as this guy they called Sputz. They say you couldn't understand a word he said, but was a great telepathic. Could handle my problems with a breeze."  
  
"I know him! He lives near me. Hangs out with my best friends brother. Real jerk. I'll remember what you said. To think all this time I've known him he's known exactely what we thought. No wonder Lars whomps us all the time." Otto explained, eating his breakfast. "I'm sure you'll be out before you know it."  
  
-----  
  
"I've already explained it to them and you. I did what i had to do." Ray cried out  
  
"I can't believe it. Christmas of all times. The kid probably thinks he doesn't have a friend in the world."  
  
"Whether he stayed or not he still thinks that anyway. The kids are mad at me, you're mad at me. I don't know why you care so much. He's my kid. I have to live with the guilt of sending him away. No-one seems to understand that." Ray sat down on the couch.  
  
Anna was really mad at Ray. He had no idea that she could relate to his situation. Though she thought leaving Otto was good for both of them, the guilt soon caught up with her. The whole reason she came to Ocean Shores and changed her name was to see Otto, without him knowing that she was his mother. After her divorce from James, her son was all she had left. Living with guilt for many years, she wanted to see how her baby boy had turned out and Ray had just taken that away from her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and Review. Another chapter up soon. 


	5. Pretty Billie and Happy Twister

Chapter 5  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What exactely is there to do here?" Otto asked, laying back on his bed. "Is anyone else as bored as I am?"   
  
"You have to check that out for yourself. Time for me to go to the lab. If all goes well I might get to go back home." Jack told him, walking away with one of the workers. "I'll see you in an hour okay."   
  
Otto looked at the ceiling. The reason he wanted something to do was so he could take his mind of things. Being alone, he thought about Ray and his friends in Ocean Shores. His eyes began to water, he tried to hold it in as he didn't want anyone to see him cry.   
  
A voice interupted his thoughts. "You must be Otto. I'm Billie. I'm psychokinetic too." Otto sat up and stared at her. It was impossible not to notice how pretty she was. She flicked her blonde hair and laughed. "Are you going to say anything? Or did Jack forget to mention that you're a mute?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff. I guess you blew stuff up, right?" Otto asked.  
  
"Same story for all people like us. You look really bored, come with me." They walked down the hall. A girl, about five years old, ran away quickley when she saw them. Otto followed Billie into one of the rooms.  
  
"I don't know if you're a huge fan of art, but I love this room. No-one's here, and it has paint." Billie looked at the bottles of paint, the lids all popped off. "I suppose I should tell you about the girl in the hallway. Her name's Emily and just by looking at you she knows everything. Infact, she's so psychic she probably knows we're talking about her right now. Doesn't matter, because she's scared of us. Personally, I think our talent has more variety. Tell me, how did your parents react when they found out?" She went and pulled out a big sheet of paper from the shelf.  
  
"I wouldn't know. The person I thought was my dad sent me here. Away from my friends, skateboarding and surfing. My whole life has been a lie, it's kind of depressing really." Otto floated the bottles of paint over to Billie.  
  
"Before I came here, my parents had a fight about me. They thought I was some kind of freak and they didn't want me around. I heard the whole thing and felt so mad I blew up the microwave." She poured a heap red paint into a glass and put the paper on the floor. She grabbed Otto's hand and pulled him into the corner. The glass floated over the paper and exploded, creating a pattern on the page.   
  
"What about the cameras, won't they bust you for breaking all the glasses?" Otto looked up at the camera right above their heads.  
  
"No, I do this all the time. I don't think they really want to get involved. Just study us. It helps them to see if we're rehabilitated enough. Only two weeks in here and I never want to go back home. Sounds really stupid but this place accepts me for who I am. I don't know if I'll have a place to be if I leave."   
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I'm stuck in here. Shows how much people want me around." Otto sat down. "Not much to celebrate."  
  
"I want you around, I'm sure your friends do too. Plus, you didn't leave skateboarding behind. We can ask for some boards and go out the back. Better than staying in here."  
  
-----  
  
"Twister doesn't want to come outside. Otto's only been gone one night and he's already locking himself away. Who knows what goes on at those places. Whether it's not what we think, or exactely what we think." Reggie sat with Sam in her garage. She looked at the blank computer screen. "The new zine issue is meant to be out after Christmas and I have no idea what to do. We find out he's adopted and can do those things, and send him off for Christmas, all in one day."  
  
"I know what you mean. I guess Raymundo did what he had to do though. Otto could have done some real damage if he stayed. Plus he said we can visit him if we wanted. The place must not be too restricted." Sam explained, playing with a puzzle cube.  
  
Reggie snatched the cube and threw it on to the driveway. "How can you say that? We don't know whats going on. How do you think he feels, being sent away at Christmas and none of us said goodbye. I don't know if it's been so much of a shock for you as it has for me, but don't pretend like everything is okay, when it's not!" She stormed into the house. After recovering from the shock of Reggie yelling at him, Sam followed her. he found her up in Otto's room, laying on the race car bed.  
  
"Sorry Reg. I guess it's just my way of dealing with things. I want to cheer you up, but I can see it's not working." He walked over to the window, looking over at the Rodriguez house. "I wonder how Twister's handling this."   
  
-----  
  
"What do you mean? His best friend was just sent away somewhere. Probably to the mental hospital. The only person that should be happy about this is me." Lars looked at Sputz, who was reading Twister's mind at that moment.  
  
Sputz mumbled again. The words Lars understood were "really happy." A voice spoke up in his head. Lars was use to this as it meant that Sputz was talking to him telepathically and therefore could explain things better. "He really wanted the attention. Now that Otto's gone he's no longer the shadow anymore. Since when have I ever been wrong about these things?"  
  
"Never. I just don't believe this. Those two have been friends since they were little. God knows I've had to put up with him all my life." Lars explained. "Where the heck is Pi, the hot girl almost starts her shift at the mall and I have to get her phone number."  
  
"Your mind is never on anything else. Plus you don't have to tell me that you don't believe me, after all I already know." The voice told him.  
  
"Can you get the fuck out of my brain now? We'll deal with this later, Pi's here." Lars ran out of the door.  
  
Sputz followed him, but on passing Twister's room he read something in the boy's mind which shocked him more than anything else.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this chapter is not my best. I promise the next one will be better. Otto goes to the lab, Breezy and Anna talk, Twister's secret.......Read/Review!!! 


	6. Lab of Love

Chapter 6  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't be scared Otto. These are just to monitor your heart rate, body temprature and levels of stress during your performance today." Breezy told him, attaching the last wire near his temple. "If any problems arise, just yell out okay?"   
  
Otto nodded in reply, watching as Breezy walked out of the room. There was a bunch of objects on a table and a few beside it, including a TV and a Christmas tree, not yet decorated. Looking at the tree reminded Otto of what he lost, and anger welled up inside of him. A glass on the table shattered.  
  
"Is everything okay in there?" A voice said through an intercom. "Try to control it Otto, that's why you're here. Levitate the pencil on the table. Just the pencil."  
  
Otto looked at the pencil and concentrated, willing his anger away, he levitated it perfectly. Next he was asked to levitate heavier items and turn on a radio. Then came to the TV.   
  
"Okay, you're doing fine. Now, can you turn on the television set?" The voice said. When Otto did as he was told, though only minor sparks were admitted from the set, the voice came back again. "Good, now this is a test to see how well you can control where objects go. The box next to the Christmas tree holds decorations. You know what to do."  
  
"Christmas. What a joke. Family and love my ass." Otto mumbled. This threw him off and the decorations flew out of the box as though a miniture bomb was planted in there. A string of lights began to flash, then popped one by one, just like back at home. "Okay focus." Otto told himself. Willing all the decorations to go to the tree, but instead the force of the flying decorations knocked down the tree.  
  
"Okay, that will do for now. Same time tomorrow."  
  
-----  
  
Instead of going to dinner, Otto went to his room and lay back on his bed. He was sure that he would be in control, that he could get out, but then weighed up the possibilities and figured that if anger threw his abilities off, then maybe it was better he stayed. "I might never go home." He said aloud. "What normal person can get over their family dumping them at Christmas."  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, or ability to communicate with the dead." Billie said from the doorway. "I didn't see you at dinner, so I came back to get you. How was your first time in the lab?"   
  
"Okay, until I lost control trying to decorate a Christmas tree. I have to say, it wasn't really what I expected." Otto said, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, movies are funny that way and atleast you're not isolated from everyone. Some people are so out of control they basically go insane. Mainly telepaths who hear too much." Billie picked up a photo frame on the floor. "This your family?"   
  
"If you can call them that. I guess Raymundo wanted to remind me that they care. Instead it just reminds me of everyone who sent me here. I know what you're thinking, get over it Otto."   
  
"No. I don't blame you. I would be the same if I found out something like that, at a time like this." She put the photo face down on his table. "So, are you coming to eat with us or not?"  
  
"I don't think so. Not really hungry right now. Tell Jack I'll see him tomorrow." Otto told her.  
  
"You're obviously upset and pissed off at something. I want to stay with you and make sure you're okay. Though, if you want to be alone, I totally respect that." Billie turned towards the door.  
  
"Wait. If you don't mind. You can stay."  
  
-----  
  
Jack sat alone at one of the tables. Emily brought over her tray and sat with him. "You shouldn't wait for them. They're not coming. So don't bother telling me to move."  
  
Jack knew there was no point in saying that he wasn't going to, Emily would know he was lying. "Why do you want to sit with me anyway? There's plenty of other spots."  
  
"This will be one of my last chances to sit with you. You're going home really soon. Speaking of last chances, have you talked to Billie about how much you love her?" Emily made kissy faces at him.  
  
"That's none of your business anyway. Plus, your six. What would you know about love or liking someone for that matter?" Jack asked, with a mouthful of mashed potato.  
  
"I know that Billie likes Otto. Makes sense since both of them could blow stuff up." Emily said, casually. "Why would you want to go with her anyway. She's mean. Do you know the reason both of them were sent here?"   
  
"I don't want to know. She's not in love with Otto. They barely know each other. Pull your psychic games on someone else, I'm not in the mood."   
  
Emily stood up and looked him right in the eyes. She may have been younger, but wasn't completely clueless like others her age. She started to walk away, Jack read her last thought.  
  
'What an idiot, if Billie liked him, why is she with Otto, knowing very well Jack is waiting here.'  
  
-----  
  
Breezy drove around the town of Ocean Shores. It was dark, so she couldn't see that well. She stopped at the side of the road and picked up her cell phone, dialing her sisters number.  
  
"Anna, this is Bree. We need to talk. Where are you?" She wrote down the directions for where Anna was staying, driving there really quickley. She spotted the building and the mirror image of herself standing out front and parked the car.  
  
"Bree. How have you been? It's been a while, especially for us." Anna hugged her sister. Breezy didn't hug her back. "What? To cool to hug your sister?"   
  
"I need to know if you've been using my name. There is a kid at my research facility who knows me, or rather you. What's going on Anna?" Breezy sat down on a bench.   
  
Anna's heart beat fast. "He's with you? You have to let me see him!"   
  
"Why is Otto so important to you?" Bree asked, then developed a theory. "Oh my god. Your baby. It didn't die at birth did it? Otto is your son. I can see it now, he looks a lot like James and obviously inherited your skating talents."  
  
"You wouldn't understand! I made a mistake. One fucking mistake! I was a married parent at nineteen. I wasn't smart like you. We didn't have a choice but to give him up, we were better off without him and he was better off without us, atleast until he found out he was adopted."   
  
"Of all the shallow things in the world. Abandoning your child and then pretending to be me just to be safe while seeing him." Bree stood over her sister. "Obviously now you know what he cant do."  
  
"I know. I also know that it was shallow and I have been regetting it for years. Sure, I was angry and frustrated when I abandoned him, yes Bree I was a bitch. But he was better off. Let me see him, just once." Anna was crying, she put her head in her hands and wailed.  
  
"I can't believe I even came here, hoping to find out why you used my name. Now I find out you've outdone yourself and abandoned Otto. If you want to know how he is, well when he's not angry he's upset." Bree walked back to her car. "I'll talk to you when I've calmed down, it's just shocking to find out that you of all people would do that. The best way to see Otto is to tell everyone the truth. Maybe they'll cut you some slack."  
  
-----  
  
Twister woke up in his room, smiling. Looking around, he realised he must have been more happy and excited then he originally thought. His room was more of a mess than usual. "Oh well, I guess I'll go see Squid now. Reggie's probably still not over Otto. Geez, if it's not him beating me in pretty much everything, he has to have a more dramatic and attention seeking life." Twister rolled his eyes. "Then again, why see Sam. He'll probably go on about how Otto has powers and how they're so amazing. Little does he know that once again, he's not that best at everything. Atleast I'm in control."   
  
Twister looked at the pile of clothes on the floor, they all flew into the open closet. The cd's and books on the floor went back up on his desk. "Should try and stop levitating stuff in my sleep though." He stood up and yawned, preparing for a day of skating. "Destroying the Christmas tree was the best idea ever. Come to think of it, it's probably my only one."   
  
-----  
  
Christmas Day came fast and Otto watched his new friend Jack packing up his things. "I heard you were leaving. That's great man, you get to go home for Christmas."   
  
"Then again, you know at Christmas no-one ever gets what they truely want." Jack said, trying not to sound too angry. "Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's not like you'll be completely alone."   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Otto asked.  
  
"Thanks Otto. I'm glad you care." Billie said sarcastically as she walked in the room. "Heard you were leaving Jack. It's been fun. You have to write us while we're in here. Then meet up when we're all out okay? You know I'll miss you, right?"   
  
"Not as much as I'll miss you." Jack said quietly, finally turning around to look at them. "Well I have to go wait for my parents. Bye guys, I'll see you around. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas." Billie said back, watching him leave. Otto noticed her eyes water.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Otto asked, putting a compassionate hand on her shoulder. "I guess that's a lame question. If you want, I'll go."  
  
Billie went and shut the door, sitting down against the wall. "No. Please stay."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
So there's the next chapter of this. Hopefully a lot better than the last one. Yeah, there will be some Otto x Billie stuff in future chapters, but if I don't change the way im going to end it, it helps the story along. But it will not take over the plot or anything.  
  
MGP 


End file.
